Getting Away with Murder
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A string of murders over the summer has Tsunade worried. So she decides to send Naruto away for a bit, until the killer is caught. Not alone of course, far from it! Can you say Vacation time? O.C. Persona 4xover Pairing Uncertain. Harem likely?
1. Chapter 1

She rapped her fingers upon her desk impatiently, waiting for the arrival.

"For pete's sake, where is he-

The sound of a window opening gave the indication that _he _was here.

As if the massive chakra signature wasn't enough.

Upon entering the brightly lit room, an arm was raised to cover a cowled face.

**"Could you dim the lights?" **A voice asked.

She did, turning down the bright glare...

And there he was.

He was a tall fellow, but that was just about all you could determine, for his features were hidden in a dark robe.

In the darkness, he seemed to be but a shadow, mixing in with the inky blackness.

He wore an ebony black hooded cloak that went down to his ankles and was currently covering his face, the arms stopped at his elbows but the rest were wrapped in bandages with his hands in a fingerless black leather glove. He also had an undershirt stopping at his chest that was colored red and an all black body suit.

Around his right leg was a Konoha headband.

His left leg had a hole visible around the knee cap and a kunai holster placed all the way down to his shin. He also wore a white belt clip around his waist and silver loosely hung one going diagonally with a large black sword hilt on his side, similar to that of his sensei's.

Lastly, strapped to his upper back was a trio of scrolls, whose exact purpose and function remained unknown to this very day.

Worn upon his face was an eerie death mask, one that bore the representation of a pharoh's mask **(It's Shinji's mask from bleach, but this is NOT Shinji, got it?!)**

He looked right at the Hokage upon entry, and beyond the mask, she could see yellow black eyes.

Surprisingly, the kage rose from her chair, and clasped him on the back, hugging him.

"How'd it go?" She asked, upon breaking away.

**"I retrieved the scroll, just as you requested."**

The hooded individual handed her said scroll, and she poured over it, then closed it, stowing it in a drawer.

"Good work as always. I owe you-

The individual swatted it away, his voice distorted as he spoke.

**"You owe me nothing. I will not accept your debt, only your payment."**

The kage chortled softly, patting him once more on the shoulder, as she handed him a large stack of paper bills.

"Always the serious type, huh?"

A deadpanned look could be seen behind those robes, as the cash was tucked away.

**"I was told you have _another_ mission for me. Am I correct in assuming this?"**

She sighed, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Sorry, but you're the only one qualified."

This was gonna be the reason she had grey hair.

Nonetheless...

Tsunade was worried.

There had been five assassination attempts already.

That was the reason for this mission, to get the client out of public eye for awhile

"Yeah...About that...We're expecting some heavy opposition from-

**"I have no allegiance to my former home." **Stated the robed nin stiffly, cutting her off before she could finish.

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, its the fact that this mission...

She rolled her shoulders.

"This mission will be extensive."

She handed the shadowy figure a file.

Seconds later he/she stiffened, as with the voice distortion, and flowing robes, it was all but impossible to tell if the individual was male or female.

Whoever it was, sounded amazed, enraged, and yet very..._sad _all at the same time, as the mission file was read over.

**"Interesting...**

"Do you understand now?" Inquired the blond bombshell.

**"I do." **Came the simple reply.

The file was handed back to her. **"You were right to call for me."**

He unbuckled the blade at his side, so it could be drawn at a moments notice.** "I will not charge for this mission. Therefore I do not expect payment."**

Tsunade looked visibly relieved.

"I appreciate it-

The figure waved a hand, cutting her off yet again.

**"Not for your sake-**

A gloved hand was exposed from the robes, and pointed to the picture atop the files she still held in her hands.

Even in the dark, it was easy to see that the picture belonged to none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

**"It is for _his _sake that I do not charge Konoha."**

Tsunade was about to answer when-

"Lady Tsunade?"

The door began to creak open!

Immediately, the shadowy figure dissapeared from sight, pressed flat against the wall.

"I'm fine Shizune, just doing some paperwork!" Replied Tsunade as her assistant began to peek her head in.

The door began to close.

"Alright then. Just don't stay out too late."

As soon as it closed, the man stepped away from the wall, and became visible.

**"Now, what methods may I use?" **He asked, as if nothing had happened.

Tsunade pressed one finger to her forehead.

"Anything that doesn't involve violence. Just keep him out of the village for awhile until I can apprehend the killer."

**"And his friends? What of them?" **The question now came.

Exasperated, she wrung her hair, both from the late night stress, and the visitor's seemingly incessant questioning.

Glaring at him, she threw her hands up in an exaggerated gesture.

"Oh for kami's sake! You can take them _with you_ for all I care! I just need him out of the village!"

Surprisingly, he withstood her yelling, and gave a low bow when he was finished.

**"Very well then. Would you rather I go wake him now?"**

"It's 3:00. In the morning." Stated Tsunade with a deadpanned look.

A chuckle from the man, but now his tone was a bit harsh as the mirth died away.

**"Ah yes, I forgot that you _mortals_ still functioned on the premises of time and _mortality. _Such a flawed perception."**

"Will you be quiet about that?!" She hissed, resisting the urge to clock her guest.

Not that it'd do her much good anyways.

**"Understood. Then I shall meet him tomorrow, and depart with him in...**

He seemed to stare of into space, as if communing with an unseen entity, then nodded to look back to one very confused Tsunade.

**"Two days time should be satisfactory to gather the necessary supplies. We shall vacate the premises by then."**

A small beep was heard, and he reached into the folds of his pocket.

He pulled out a small electrical device, what he called a 'phone'.

He spoke into it, responding to a voice on the other side, a curt and short conversation.

**"Yes? Ah. I see. I am in the area. Consider it done."**

With a flick of his wrist, he closed the bright red gadget, then pocketed it, drawing his blade with a thin metallic rasp, as it grinded against the inner layer of its sheathe.

**"I shall return tommorrow."**

In a swirl of leaves, which blocked him from view for a moment...

He was gone.

--

(Alleyway)

He was right outside.

All he had to do was climb up the steps, open the window, and0

**"What are you doing?"**

The man nearly jumped out of his skin, and in doing so, dropped the poisoned Kunai he held.

It was kicked away by a steel toed boot.

He spun round and found himself face to face with the masked man.

His eyes went wide in horror, as if he were staring down death itself.

"Y-You! You're the-

**"Suffer." **hissed the robed figure.

Seconds later, a scream tore through the night.

(Elsewhere)

"Danzou-sama!" Danzou sighed deeply as yet another one of his subordinates called out his name. He really, _really_ needed to put some kind of lock on his chamber doors to keep these idiots from bugging him every time one of them chipped a tooth or broke a finger.

"What?" he almost spat, leaning backwards in his large chair. What could it be this time? Someone died? They wanted a raise? His thoughts were immediately interrupted when he laid his eyes upon the shinobi who had rushed into his office. To be quite honest, the man looked like shit.

His face was a mess of dirt and scratches, and his clothes weren't faring much better. Copious amounts of dried blood was caked to his torso, and after moving his gaze a little to the shinobi's left, he instantly understood why.

"What happened to your arm?" Danzou asked, more out of curiosity than concern. Everything below his elbow joint was simply gone -- almost as if it had been chopped off by the sharpest sword in the Fire Country. Blood still dripped from the hastily bandaged appendage, and the ROOT leader idly wondered how the man was even standing. Finally getting a grip on himself, the shinobi dropped to one knee before his master.

"Did the you succeed?"

Only then did he notice that the messenger was trembling all over.

"I take that as a no."

"It was someone in all black-

"Did he wear a mask?"

"Y-Yes-

"Did he have a blade?"

"H-Hai-and-

"Did you kill him?"

"N-No but-

Danzou frowned.

"Then I have no further use for you."

The man paled, as Danzou snapped his fingers.

"No!"

Two Root Anbu lunged from behind-

Seconds later, the man toppled to the floor, dead.

"Clean this up."

They nodded and dragged the body away.

"I would appear that we need to send a more experienced killer." Mused the Root leader to himself as he watched them go. "I did not expect Tsunade to hire...

--

The man leaned back against the tree, and sat down.

A great many things irked him at this moment.

Blood stained his blade, and he did not like finding it so dirty.

Silently, he soaked his blade, and watched the blood drift downstream.

He was rather annoyed that he had been forced to kill after only his first night back...

Keeping this henge up was annoying as well.

Not to mention that he had worked up a _terrible _sweat in this heat.

Looking left and right, he made certain no one was watching.

He needed a bath, and he needed to let his chakra replenish.

His voice was no longer distorted when he spoke, but it sounded....

Different?

"Kai."

He put his fingers in the release seal, and smoke flew everywhere....


	2. Chapter 2

As the steam faded, the mysterious figure reached up to remove the mask.

The attire now seemed to fit him differently, tight in some places, not so much in others...

With a sharp snap-hiss it came off, and was laid upon the ground.

The hood was removed seconds later, revealing a slender face, from which calm green eyes gazed out. Long violet locks billowed over the shoulders now, straight and smooth with bangs that fell into her eyes, glistening in the dull light of the full moon.

It was still dark, so the face could not be entirely seen, but...

A soft laugh, as the cloak fell away, unbuckled.

Again, the hooded figure spoke.

But now his voice was softer, smoother, almost like a...

"Nanako? You can come out now sweetie. We're alone."

From behind the tree a little girl who looked to be around seven, with short brunette hair, came.

She looked visibly relieved, and gave the stranger a big hug.

"Mommy...

Then she crinkled her nose and pulled away with a funny face.

"Ew! You're all sweaty!"

Another laugh, as she tussled her daughter's hair.

"That's why I'm taking a bath."

The individual unbuckled the armor she wore over the robe, then let the belt fall to the floor, taking the rest of the sweat soaked outfit.

Exposing the features...

Ripped, stretched remnants of clothing clung to perfect curves.

The tattered rags that covered her body left very little to the imagination. The torn fabric didn't fully conceal her large, round breasts, and left her entire abdomen exposed.

She slipped off the rags, and left herself clad in a simple french style bra, and panties, which looked more like a _swimsuit _than anything.

The moonlight reflected off the water, illuminating her figure, every curve, every sultry line, all the finer aspects of her body revealed.

Now it was for _certain_.

He was a _she!_

A long sigh escaped her, as she waded into the water, allowing the calm and soothing liquid to ease the ragged heat her body had accumulated from wearing that blasted suit for so long.

Sucking in a deep breath, she submerged herself, and came up refreshed.

"Come in, the water's fine. I've got a change of clothes already packed." She prodded to her daughter, and when the child seemed reluctant....

"Got ya!" She splashed Nanako with water, and this caused the girl to squeal in delight, before jumping in after her.

Their laughter echoed into the night...

--

(Naruto's apartment)

A loud knocking at his door woke him up, or rather partially, as he opened his sleep crusted eyes to stare out into space, aware of it, but still to tired to do anything about it as of yet.

"Hello? Anyone there? Are you sleeping?"

Huh? Was that a little girl he heard?

Another voice now.

"We'll just have to wake him up."

When the pounding did not subside, he wearily forced himself into action.

"Whazat? Who the heck...

Blearily he staggered out of bed, and splashed some water on his face from the bathroom, this in effect helped him to wake up a bit.

By now the door was practically rattling on his hinges.

Whoever was knocking was either _very_ strong, or _very_ angry.

Immediately, Sakura-chan came to mind.

The blond paled, even as he unlatched the door with trembling fingers.

What did he do this time?

--

"I didn't do it!" Was the first sound that greeted them, once the door flew open.

He was met with a deadpanned stare, by the masked woman.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Um yeah...He mumbled, embarassed at his reaction to a complete and total stranger...

Or strangers rather, when he saw the girl holding the masked woman's hand.

"So...who're you guys?"

The woman chuckled, reaching up to her mask

"My apologies. We have yet to introduce ourselves."

The mask was pulled away, to expose her face.

Naruto's eyes tripled, as she spoke, throwing back her hood with her free hands as she did so.

"My name is Amanye." She now looked down to her child. "And this is my daughter, Nanako."

"'lo." Murmurred the girly shyly, taking a step back behind her mother, blushing lightly.

A surprised sqwuak escaped the bloond.

Amanye-san he looked to be around his age!

And she had a _kid?!_

"S-So what're you here for?"

She pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here."

Naruto took it and read it.

He blinked several times, not sure if he was dreaming.

"V-Vacation?! For real?!"

He looked to the messenger for confirmation of this.

She nodded, and so did Nanako.

"Yes, that is correct. I am to accompany you, to make sure nothing happens. And of course Nanako-chan is coming."

The blond pumped a fist into the air, did a little victory dance, despite the fact that he would be chaperoned.

"_Sweet_! I can't wait to tell everyone! Oh man, this is gonna be AWESOME!"

In a flash he was gone.

Leaving them to cough in the cloud of dust he left in his wake....

**Next up...VACATION TIME!**


End file.
